With the development of science and technology, intelligent control systems such as intelligent home, intelligent transportation, and intelligent surveillance are constantly evolving and spreading, and bring great convenience to the daily work and life of people.
In an intelligent home system, some linkage scenarios are often set, for example, if it is detected that the current indoor air humidity is lower than 30%, the humidifier is turned on; and if it is detected that the current indoor air humidity is higher than 80%, the humidifier is turned off. In some cases, for example, in the case that the user who still thinks that the air is very dry after the humidifier is turned off manually intervenes to turn on the humidifier, the rule of turning off the humidifier once the air humidity is higher than 80% is disabled, to avoid the case that after the user turns on the humidifier, the humidifier is turned off for it is detected that the current air humidity is higher than 80%. In order to recover the disabled rule, it requires the user of the electronic device to manually set recovery or the electronic device automatically recovers after a preset time period.
In the process of implementing the technical solution according to embodiments of the disclosure, it is found that the following technical problems exist in conventional technology.
In conventional technology, for the case that the user of the electronic device is required to manually set the recovery, inconvenience in operation is brought to the user; while for the case that the electronic device automatically recovers after the preset time period, the preset time period may be too long or too short in some specific scenarios. The disabled rule cannot be recovered automatically based on the scenario of the electronic device in both cases.
It may be seen that, the conventional electronic device has the technical problem that the electronic device is not able to automatically recover the disabled rule based on the scenario of the electronic device after the rule for controlling states of the electronic device is disabled.
Further, due to the above technical problem, it requires the user of the electronic device to manually set the recovery or the electronic device automatically recovers based on the preset time in the process of using the electronic device, which causes the problem of poor user experience in the process of using the electronic device.